Royal Knights
The Royal Knights (『ロイヤルナイツ』''Roiyaru Naitsu'') are a group of nine Level-X Warrior Pokemon (Though two are Dragon types) that are the Pokemon World's sacred guardians, considered guardian deities that are spirits. The group was founded by Imferio Paladin Forme, and serves King Shirou Because the Royal Knights are placed in the highest ranks of Pokemon World (even surpassing Sovereign levels, due to being very sacred), it is absolutely impossible to violate security in their presence. Based on a certain "Prophecy" handed down from the ancient Pokemon World, it is said that the Royal Knights will assemble at the time of the Pokemon World's greatest crisis. Most of the Royal Knights are Fighting Type Pokemon, although there are two with bestial forms (Dragon types). Like historical knights, some of the Royal Knights are the lord of other types of Pokemon, although they are all subservient to King Shirou. Furthermore, each of the Royal Knights possesses a dogma that it believes in. Many of the Royal Knights also have alternate Formes or X-Antibody forms, which are generally still considered Royal Knights. Fiction Pokemon Frontier The Royal Knights who appear in Pokemon Frontier (Garchomp and Lustre) are servants of the ancient villain Giratina. The two served Giratina so that he would grant them access to the human world, which they wished to rule over. Though these two Knights are villains, Grumpig explains that at one time "the Royal Knights did fight for justice." The two Royal Knights were introduced after the defeat of Cherrim by the Legendary Warriors. They easily defeat the Legendary Warriors, and then leave to collect the energy of each area of the Pokemon World, in order to free Giratina from the Distortion World. Though the Warriors attempt to stop the Knights each time, the Knights end up taking each area's energy. The Knights ultimately free Giratina, who joins them for a brief period, but Giratina was in a weakened condition. Giratina sends the pair to finish off the Warriors, but they are finally defeated by Emperorterra and MagnaInfernape. Instead of helping them, Giratina takes advantage of their weakened state by absorbing their energy so that he can regain his full strength. Pokemon Adventure Special Episodes In Pokemon Adventure Special Episodes, the Royal Knights are again King Shirou's subordinates. This time all of the Royal Knights appear. Before the events, King Shirou decides that due to humanity's crimes, it is too dangerous to be allowed to live. Before they begin, the Knights encounter and defeat the Chosen Kids (All 18 of them), but are prevented from finishing them off due to the intervention of their own team member, Dragonite (Who knew the truth about humans). The destruction of the human world begins immediately afterwards, starting with a battle between Omnison and Dragonite, which ended with both being sealed in ice. Garchomp and Leoparnite fall in battle, and Lustre is defeated by the Chosen Kids, even though he was using King Shirou's power, showing him that his sovereign is not absolute. Valkyrion destroys a lot of New York City, and easily takes out both Waruvial and MagnaInfernape. However after realizing how they fought their battles, he takes pride in them, seeing that they did serious damage to him, where he had never actually experienced. Like Lustre, he knew that King Shirou's words were not absolute, thus retreating. He thinks of himself as a coward, but stops Imferio from fighting giving him all the great words. Thus he was a very heroic leader. Eventually, the other Knights also decide to defy King Shirou. After King Shirou is defeated, they thank the humans and return to the Pokemon World. Members of the Royal Knights Valkyrion is a Warrior Pokemon that is the leader of the Royal Knights. While it is one of the "Royal Knights", it doesn't actually come to battle, unless in serious crisis, or when King Shirou is in desperate need and assembles him. It is a Fighting/Steel Type Pokemon that was around ever since Arceus first came to be. It possess's the powers of the under Royal Knights, and can easily take out any foe in just one single attack, even without having to try to hard. It's powers match every single Sovereign, and may even surpass that of Arceus! It's believes are that all Pokemons and humans need to be together for true power and harmony (much like Sara Koki does). Attacks *'Magnet Blade': Draws out his ultimate weapon that was pierced into the center of magnetic force and swings it at the opponent, it can easily slice even Pokemon with beyond imaginable armor (Even Dialga is to take severe damage from this attack, as all the Pokemon in the world combined doesn't wear as much armor as Dialga). This attack is the most powerful attack known. *'Magnetism of Soul': Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then expands a magic square even larger than the sky, with which modifies everything in a Pokemon's soul, thus killing them instantly. |} Imferio Paladin Forme |} Imferio Paladin Forme is Imferio's most powerful forme. He is the wielder of the sacred Armageddon Blade, and the founder of the Royal Knights, and mostly leads them. As he contains the power of both Omnison and Imferio FF, he is one of the most powerful X leveled Pokemon, surpassing the powers of nearly all the sovereigns, overcoming any Pokemon in his way. Like Lucario, he strongly believes in justice, and will not let evil Pokemon escape without punishments. Attacks *'Armageddon Blade' (Omega Blade): Strikes opponents with the Armageddon Blade, which tears his opponents' body apart. The Blade may contain data of human positive emotions for an extra ability which can "initialize" the opponent's configuration energy. *'Spirit Bomb:' Fires a huge bomb of radiating aura from his spear. *'Orichalcum Crusher': Inserts the aura javelin into his opponent's body and powerfully blasts the opponent. *'Imperial Claw': Tears at the opponent with its claws. *'Imperial Kick': From the sky, deals a strong kick. Lustre Lustre is a Holy Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Cranium. One of the "Royal Knights", he is the one that best understands decorum. He is a perfectionist, and competes with the other Royal Knights for the top two mission completion rates for Yggdrasil's orders. When fighting with an opponent, his policy is always to defeat it with one-on-one combat, and if the opponent is a formidable enemy, his delight is supreme. Cranniummon's armor had its code modified by Yggdrasil, and was changed into Black Digizoid. It has become possible for him to generate his "Duo Solar Spear" (Claíomh Solais) and "Omni Shield" (Avalon) from his armor by accessing its data.[5]